Dr Cox And JD, Secrets Unravelled
by ShelbyElizabethVolturi
Summary: J.D is a victim of a burglary and ends up at Sacred Heart Hospital. Dr. Cox thinks J.D is going to die so he tells J.D that he was adopted, he tells J.D the real truth about his real family.   Please Read !
1. Chapter 1

Perry Cox POV

Newbie was late again. This is three times the kid has let me down. He was supposed to be here this morning because i needed him too do the 8am rounds as i was swamped, but those were 4 hours ago. His original clock in time for today was 10am but he is over two hours late, its not like Miranda to be two hours late as he loves his job. Even though i'm thrilled to not have that girly voice whine at me all day i'm still curious.

Right now the time is 6:45pm and newbie is still not here. I have been trying to locate his friends Barbie, Ghandi and Latino but i cannot seem to track them down either. I instantly spotted the Chief of Surgery so i eagerly glided up towards him, determined to dig up some desperately needed answers.

"Say there have you seen Ghandi anywhere ?", i asked as nicely as i could.

"Um, so you havn't heard then ?", he replied.

I instantly started to worry. "Wait a sec, what happened ?"

He looked at me with tear filled eyes, immediantly i coaxed him to hurry up and tell me the news. So as serious as he could he said in a deep and confuesed voice, "Look in room 345 in the ICU, there you will find your answers.  
>As fast as my legs could carry me i sprinted up to the fourth floor and bashed my way through the doors of the ICU. I carried on down the corridor untill i hit door 345.<br>I knocked three times and out came Latino.

"Say there Carla, Whats going on here, why is everybody so depressed ?" i asked, worry hiding within my voice.

", it's J.D", Carla replied, and then she started to sob.

Carla pushed open the door and went to sit down. I took a deep breath and then headed into the room. There, in room 345 was Barbie, Ghandi and Latino all crowded round a limp and lifeless newbie. Tubes were coming from every inch of his bruised and deformed body. He was linked up to an I.V filled with rosey red liquid which i assumed to be blood and he had a ventalator mask around his face to help him breath.

For the first time, in the history of Dr Perry Cox,i didn't want to embarrass or hurt the feelings of Dr John Dorian. Then as the emotion of pain and saddness overwhelmed me,i started to weep with Newbies fellow friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

Carla pushed open the door and went to sit down. I took a deep breath and then headed into the room. There, in room 345 was Barbie, Ghandi and Latino all crowded round a limp and lifeless newbie. Tubes were coming from every inch of his bruised and deformed body. He was linked up to an I.V filled with rosey red liquid which i assumed to be blood and he had a ventalator mask around his face to help him breath.

For the first time, in the history of Dr Perry Cox,i didn't want to embarrass or hurt the feelings of Dr John Dorian. Then as the emotion of pain and saddness overwhelmed me,i started to weep with Newbies fellow friends.

Dr Perry Cox POV

I never removed myself from the side of JD,i stayed with him even when i needed sleep and needed to eat i still stayed with him. I just felt like weeping right there at the foot of his bed, poor Newbie.

At this moment it was only me and Ghandi in the Room with JD. I slowly plucked up the courage to ask Ghandi if i could have some time alone with him, i needed to get something off my chest and this was the best way to do it without embarrassing myself. He politely nodded and removed himself from the room.  
>At first i just sat there, frozen, staring at his scared face bathed in blood. But then i began to feel sensation creep back into my solid frame, i began speaking.<p>

"Hey Julie, Hows it going? Um... i really don't know how to do this. I hate revealing my soul, especially to you. But i have something to tell you ", i whispered.

But before i could continue i started to hear Newbie cough and choke on the tube which had been roughly stuffed down his throat. He began banging his fists on the bed, demanding me too help him. I quickly arosefrom the lumpy bucket chair and came around to look in JD's eyes.

"Okay son i need youto cough so i can pull the tube out okay", i shouted to gave me a stern nod and then he started to unwillingly cough.

Not only 2 seconds passed untill the tube slid out from inside his chest and out of his mouth. He kept on coughing until his eyes started to violently water. The tube had scratched his throat causing a painful tickle to form in the back of his throat. I handed him a cup of water and he hurredly slurped up the intire contentes of the water. After a few minutes he started to talk.

"What are you doing here, you hate me, i don't need you winding me up right now", he said.

I was shocked. As soon as he saw me he jumped to the conclusion that i had come here to purposely mock him. Was i really that bad.

"JD i'm not here to hurt you im here to see ifyou are okay,and also i need to tell you something really important", i exclaimed.

"Oh, Well w-what do you need to tell me?, he asked, nervousness buried within the tone.

My breathing started to increase and then i began.

"JD, Your adopted and well im y-your father", i whispered.

JD just stared at me,no emotions in his chalky white features. Suddenly he blacked out, All colour drained from his face.

"SON !", I screamed, and then in through the door came in Ghandi,Barbie and Latino.

"What the hell ?", Ghandi then rushedover to JD. 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"JD i'm not here to hurt you im here to see ifyou are okay,and also i need to tell you something really important", i exclaimed.

"Oh, Well w-what do you need to tell me?, he asked, nervousness buried within the tone.

My breathing started to increase and then i began.

"JD, Your adopted and well im y-your father", i whispered.

JD just stared at me,no emotions in his chalky white features. Suddenly he blacked out, All colour drained from his face.

"SON !", I screamed, and then in through the door came in Ghandi,Barbie and Latino.

"What the hell ?", Ghandi then rushedover to JD.

Dr Cox POV

Jd didn't wake up from his black out session, well he didn't wake up for two weeks and then he started to stir.

"JD, are you awake?" I asked.

"Ugh ! Yeah, Dr. Cox what do you want?" he questioned, his voice cracking.

"Do you remember anything from before you blacked out the other night, and when I say the other night Miranda, I mean 2 weeks ago?".

"Um you're my dad, r-right?" he whispered.

"Yeah I am" I repled.

We stood there like that for a little longer until JD broke the silence.

"Can I call you dad?" he asked. I was s surprised, h-he wanted to call me dad. Uh Perry stop thinking like that. Your not soppy.

"Sure kid, why not" I said.

"Thanks D-dad."he stuttered.

"No problem Son".

"I need to get to sleep now Dad, do you mind telling me how you're my da when I wake up?" Jd asked.

"Yeah, just rest newbie. Just rest".

I know that that was a short chapter bu im really tired so I will update soon, I PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKYOU.

Also I would like to say I apologise for calling Carla Latino, I know its Latina and im sorry I will just start calling her Carla and also, someone asked about how Dr. Cox can be JD's dad, and the answer is, that Dr. Cox was very drunk. I will explain in the next chapter.


End file.
